Motalion Necropolis Report
Locations * , Alik'r Desert Contents Unto the Doyen of Satakalaam: It is with a heavy heart that this unworthy one must report a cessation of the Motalion Endeavor. Circumstances have eventuated that render its continuance inadvisable. Indeed, pursuing the Endeavor would doubtless lead to a loss of Guild lives, as well as being sacrilegious (even more than usual). I hasten to point out that no taint of fault should be inferred as to the perfection of your peerless plans, O my Doyen. Following your instructions, our subversion of Motalion Funerary Overseer Parvizh al-Tigonus went flawlessly—indeed, he was willing to accept only 15 percent of the pillaging proceeds when we were willing to go as high as 20 percent. In the weeks since he agreed to our proposal, the looting of the crypts and mausoleums in the southern quadrant of the necropolis was accomplished according to Your Doyenhood's admirably aggressive schedule, despite the back injury suffered by Footpad Quyen in the Crypt of Virtuous Maidens. The harvesting and sale of the Sacred Welkynds was likewise a complete success, and your idea of substituting imitation stones of turquoise glass treated with glow-spells has left none the wiser. The cost of paying Affab the Illuminary to renew the glow-spells once every ten-day is scarab-feed compared to what we were able to realize from the welkynd stones on the thaumaturgical after-market. In hindsight, your advice that we start with the quadrant wherein were interred the most affluent of our ancestors fully justifies the eminent position in which you find yourself. Though we refrained, of course, from irreverent treatment of the sarcophagi, the valuable trappings and regalia of the outer tombs were stripped during those periods when Overseer Parvizh had the watchmen patrolling elsewhere. It is unlikely that the eastern and western quadrants, where the less prosperous of our brethren are buried, would even together equal the take brought in from the southern. But now I must reluctantly turn to the reason for our regrettable abandonment of Your Doyenhood's supremely excellent Motalion Endeavor. The northern quadrant, where the authorities have seen fit to bury the corpses of those who were impious or criminal in life, has been afflicted by a horrific rising of undead. Ra-Netu in numbers have crawled from their crypts, and are now a profane presence across the entire necropolis. This may be due, as I believe, to Overseer Parvizh sending the watchmen too often into the unclean quadrant, or it may be the result of some other desecration. If it was the fault of the Overseer, he has certainly paid the price, as he was one of the first victims of these risen dead. I also regret to report the death of Footpad Quyen, whose back went out in an untimely manner while fleeing from a Ra-Netu at the base of the Ninety-Nine Stairs. His surviving family will receive the usual stipend. With the Utmost Esteem, Operative Maffud Appearances * de:Bericht aus der Nekropole Motalion fr:Rapport de la nécropole de Motalion ru:Донесение из некрополя Моталион Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Books Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Lore